Saving Spaces
by Stuckyislife
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers woke in 2012, his friends long since dead or grey and old. 6 confusing months later he is put on a new team where he meets the quirky but kind soul that is James Falsworth's granddaughter. They both embark on an adventures that brings Aliens, friendships and a whole new test of loyalty, and respect. Cap/OC
1. Full Summary

_An Avengers FanFiction_

 _A more indepth summary_

 _Annabeth Falsworth was a well known name in the secret SHIELD agency, being a descendent of a Howling Commando, she had a lot to live up to._

 _She had to prove nothing was handed to her on a sliver plate because of her name sake, and that she had to work twenty times as harder to live up to the great expectations her fellow SHIELD agents had of her._

 _She soon embarks on an epic adventure which sees our heroine fighting Aliens and fighting for what she stood up for._

 _Juggling single parenthood and a SHIELD career, family secrets begin to unravel and a quite complicated love story begins._

 _Can Annabeth find in her heart to allow some one in?_

 _Will a certain Captain pull down her walls and settle in her heart?_

 _Rated M for Mild Swearing, Adult and Dark Themes_


	2. Chapter 1

Annabeth groaned as she rolled over, her brown dark locks, falling over her face messily. Blinking the light away she began to feel her head pound from the night before, her throat felt like sandpaper as she tried to decipher the memories of her drunken stupor. Her cell admitted a high pitch shrill as it rang, wincing She groaned again and reached for it, clicking the green button she didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Falsworth" she half groaned out in a raspy voice her head throbbing as she heard her bosses voice.

" _We need you to come in_ " agent Phil Coulson replied in a calming voice, he knew she was hung over just by the sound of her voice and he hacked the CCTV in the bars, Jones and her civilian best friend hit. They were quiet amusing at least.

"What now?" She whined out the thought of work sent her in a little panic, she couldn't work while hungover, Fury {her main boss} would fry her alive. "It's my week off" she tried to rationalize

" _This is a level 7,"_ came Phil's calming response. " _The tesseract has been stolen_ "

Despite the her head banging and her throat scratchy she shot from her bed her body creaked and groaned in protest and her knees buckled under the sudden weight of her body, her leg muscles stung from the dancing and her feet ached from spending all night in heels.

"What?" The frazzled girl hissed down the phone.

" _Some doofus named Loki took it, he attacked the base, killed 40_ " he replied and she gasped paused in her packing that she had began while Coulson was explaining. She had close friends in the base and her heart sank.

"Phil," she paused to take a shaky breath but paused she wasn't sure if she wanted to her question answering.

" _Barton's alive_ " he replied softer than before, " _but he's been compromised_ "

"We're are you?" She asked suddenly her voice hardened as she continued to pack hurriedly

" _New York, but you're not driving or anything we'll come pick you up_ "

"We?" She asked and zipped up the bag, grabbing her sliver weapons case from under my bed, she placed it on top of her bag and sitting down on the vanity chair in the corner by her large window over looking Manhattan.

" _Yeah_ " Coulson stated _"I've gotta pick some one up first will be there in an hour_ "

"See you then" she chimed and he hummed and hung up, sighing she placed her IPhone on charge and looked at her ruffled appearance, her normally soft brown way hair was now a messy almost like a birds nest, the hair spray which she used to keep the beehive hair style she had chosen for last night would have now made her hair stick up and odd and ends along with the knots caused by back combing, her curls now knotted and almost glued together; her drunken attempts at removing makeup failed miserably as she had panda eyes around her soft blue irises and still had foundation covering half her pale face.

She had a large baggy shirt on which fell off one shoulder and it belong led to her best friend, who no doubt is snoring in the next room.

She picked out her uniform from her bottom draw, a black jacket which had a built in black bullet proof vest, the vest was slightly darker than the arms as it was made from different material than the vest. The actual jacket would zip up over her breasts and the vest would just clip just over her breasts at heart height. She picked out tight black pants made of a strong thin material, she then picked out her favourite red sports bra which held her breasts close together but also gave her the perfect cleavage in her uniform, matching red panties that went with the bra was also picked out along with white boot socks which she would wear under her army style boots.

Going to her bathroom, with her brush, clothes and towels, she started the shower.

Her body and mind instantly relaxed when the hot water hit her body, she groaned when it came to her hair as her head still span and was a little sensitive when it came to brushing her mane of hair.

15 minutes, lots of shampoo and conditioner later she managed to sort her hair out it now stood pin straight down her back to the centre of it. It took a further 15 minutes to wash, shave and re-washed her hair again, {as she doesn't know when the next time she can wash her hair again} before switching the shower off and wrapping a warm fluffy towel around her body. She brushed her teeth and properly washed her face and began to dry and dress herself.

She had felt slightly better when she grabbed a quick snack of dried toast, she had fifteen minutes before Coulson and his guest picked her up.

Her cell fully charged and her charger, make-up, bathroom stuff and makeup were all in the bag which along side her case sat on the soft fluffy comfy brown couch.

Spreading butter on her slices of toast she bit in to one slice when her buzzer went, Picking up the phone part of the buzzer she looked in the small camera, She hummed in the receiver as she still was chewing on the toasted bread."Five minutes Agent Falsworth" Coulson replied before disappearing back to his car. She placed the receiver back before placing her first slice of toast in her mouth and grabbing the bag and sliver case, writing a quick note to Adam, her blonde gay roommate, she grabbed her remaining two slices and began making her way out the door.

Still chopping on her breakfast she quickly rushed down the steps her bag over one shoulder and her case in the same hand and she was munching on the last of her toast, Phil was stood besides the SHIELD SUV, wearing his black thin tied suit and a pair of dark tinted sunglasses on his face, in his hands was a _Starbucks_ black coffee, and she smiled swallowing the last of her breakfast."Phil" She grinned pulling him in to a tight hug, "It's been a while since I've seen you" she replied

"It's been two weeks" he deadpanned handing the hot beverage to her, she passed him her weapons case and clutched the coffee in her small hands.

"You are the best Phil" she replied hugging the drink like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I just don't want to see you fired" He replied putting the case in the back, Annabeth followed his lead and slid her bag further along the leathered seat, She was about to climb in the back when she paused at the figure in the passenger side of the car, she didn't understand why she didn't spot him sooner, he was too big to not be missed.

"Ma'am" He replied with a nod, she shook her head and looked in to the bright blue eyes of Captain America.

"One Second" she replied shutting the door she glared at Phil and before he could protest Annabeth had dragged her SO, behind the car behind the SUV, it was more so she could argue with Phil with out the righteous man in the front of the car couldn't see her anger.

"What the actual fuck Phil?" she hissed squeezing her coffee cup a little tight, the lid had popped off and dropped to the floor which the two ignored for the time being.

"I know right" He replied excitedly, he practically bounced in his shoes,

"NO" She screamed and then looked around to make sure no one heard her and Phil face dropped slightly.

"Do you know what this means?" Annabeth replied

"Yeah...no" he finally replied

"I can't be on this mission" She replied

"Why not?" he asked

"Did Fury ever tell you _who_ my grandfather was?" she asked glaring at her Superior Officer.

"Yes" he replied "But what does it matter?" Phil replied

"Coulson Fury sent all the decedents away, so we didn't muck up any process on his mental heath, did Fury think this through?" she replied running a hand through her semi dry locks.

"Yes" Phil replied with a sigh "It was between you and Agent Triplet, you drew the short straw, as he's still in Europe"

"Does Papa know?" She asked and he nodded

"We told director Carter first, she passed on messages, He understood why you couldn't you were deep under cover yourself" he replied

"Agent 13?" she asked about her closest friend"Reassigned to DC" he replied

"You'll be the only legacy on board with this" he replied

"What about Stark?" Annabeth asked

"He still out to sea on this" he replied "it won't be long until Fury reels him in" Annabeth sighed and nodded before looking at the car."You can do this" he replied as she sipped her coffee it was no considerably cooler but she still felt the effect of it anyway.

"Fine" she half yawned "but if he askes then I am answering him truthfully" Phil nodded

"Fury won't like it" he commented swopping down to pick the lid from in between them

"Well Fury can shove it up his ass, I am not going to hand him files and let him figure it out on his own, that's just cruel"

"Fury already did that" Coulson replied and she growled threw her coffee in the near by trash can and stomped to the car, Phil following close behind her slipping the lid of the coffee cup in the trash as he passed.

Annabeth sighed when they arrived at the air space 20 minutes later, the pilot helped the team load the luggage on to the air craft that Captain Rogers openly stared at."It gets better" Annabeth replied passing him, and climbing about the Quinjet, Steve shook his head, and then walked on to the contraception."We call it a Quinjet," she replied not looking at the Captain but down at the opened sliver case which held sliver metal looking gloves next to a broken down Sniper riffle, 20 small throwing knives of the same metallic colour were in the lid of the case, each weapon had its own little slot in the cushioned case. "Howard Stark came up with the blue prints before he died" she replied she then looked at him "sorry" she commented before going back to the case picking the gloves up and placing them on. They were fingerless and instead of fabric edging, it was made of some kind of strong metal, actual gloves were made of the same as her trousers and she clicked them on. picking three knives she stuck them on the metal band of her gloves, the handle facing her palms and the actual sharp blade facing her.

"Oh erm I knew he died" The captain replied sitting in the chair opposite her, Phil had gone to her side to sit at the computer and no doubt to contact base.She nodded and went to her over night bag and pulled her utility belt out and placing on her hips, it sat like Natasha Romanoff's did, but instead of it being left sided down, hers was right sided down as that was her heaver side. it was black with several sliver pockets, one was where her cell was when she placed it there that morning, several folding knives, small but powerful bombs, an emergency communicator device, a small first aid kit and her ear pieces grabbing a ear piece, she then zipped her bag up and shut the case lid shut and then placed them both in the small over heads provided, she then sat facing Captain Rogers and began belting herself in. The Captain watched her then promptly copied, thanks to his serum he was able to understand the complicated belts and pick them up quickly.

Annabeth un buckled her self once they were in the air, hating being strapped down she stood as her cell rang."Hello"

" _Yo Bitch, where did you go_?" Adam asked her

"Erm work, did you not see the note on the refrigerator?" she replied stepping closer to the ramp away from the men.

" _No-Yes_ " he replied, she rolled her eyes " _two weeks uh? better than the six months away"_

"Not sure left it as that as I wasn't sure how long this was gonna take" She replied with a huff

" _Well dear you picked the job_ " he replied and then he groaned " _Bitch I am sooo hungover"_

"So am I and I have to work with scary pirate guy" she replied to Adam, Adam had the unfortunate meeting with Fury when Fury himself, came to debrief me on my mission to Paris, and that's what Adam had called him once he left swiftly.

" _Ouch feeling for you babe_ " he replied " _Think I'm just gonna hang at Sam's place"_ he replied, Sam was his boss/good friend of the pair, he owned the bar/restaurant on 49th street, it was quiet popular in the younger generation for both the cheap booze and cooking done by Adam himself.

"Well have fun sweet" Annabeth replied "Think of me in a stuffy plane" she technically wasn't lying, she would be in the air, just not a stuffy one.

" _I will do gorgeous, love you_ " he replied blowing her a kiss down the speaker

"Love you too" she replied hanging up on him, locking her cell she placed it in her belt and made her way back to the men; Phil was teaching Steve how to the tablet so he could look at the files on the Avengers initiative."I'm Annabeth by the way" Annabeth stated to the Captain, "I see agent Coulson forgot to introduce us" Phil looked a little taken back and held the expression of someone who tried to remember what they forgotten and Captain Rogers smiled but nodded, reaching to shake the agents hand.

"Steve Rogers" he replied

"Oh, I know that sir, everyone in SHIELD knows your name" she replied taking her seat and he shifted and blushed slightly

"Shell we get back to it" Phil replied noticing how tense the Captain looked.

"Were forty minutes from base sir" the pilot replied to Coulson and hour and half later, Coulson clicked on the button to send the final update to bas before removing his headphones and getting up from his seat.Captain Rogers was reading the tablet on the hulk, the hulk roars filling the other wise silent ride, Annabeth, was leaning in her chair her legs spread straight in front her and she had her left arm draped over the back of the chair next to her, in her hand she had an old familiar {to both men} pocket knife in her hand, she was using it to do small tricks and flips with it with her fingers and a tablet in her other hand which she fiddled one handed with her eyes never leaving the machine.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked and Annabeth looked up, her knife still spinning in-between her fingers.

"A lot of people were" she replied "You're the world's first superhero"

"Didn't exactly go his way did it?" he asked and Annabeth and Phil both shook there heads.

"No not so much" Annabeth replied to him

"But when his not that thing though" Phil replied "He's like a Stephan Hawking" Steve looked confused and turned to Annabeth for guidance

"He's like a really smart person" She replied "Space stuff" he nodded and looked down to the tablet.

"I got to say its a real honour to meet you" Phil replied excitement filling his voice "officially" Annabeth rolled her eyes, and looked back down to the tablet and continued working."I've sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Phil replied, making Annabeth look at the two again, she could feel the tension thickening in to Awkwardness. "I mean, I was...I was present while you were unconscious from the ice" he continued and gave a silent groan and wished to be anywhere but there at that present time "You know, it's really, it's just a" he took a breath no doubt to calm himself "just a huge honour to have you on board."

Steve stood up and walked to the front to stand behind the pilot, who's headphones had cancelled out all and any conversations in the back.

"I just hope I'm the right man for the job" he replied softly

"Oh you are absolutely" Phil replied standing by him trying but failing to act cool. "We've made some modifications to the uniform, I erm had a little design input my self"

"Uniform?" Steve asked turning to Annabeth who had finally stowed the knife away and stood to get the blood flowing in her legs again "Isn't the Stars and Strips a little old fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening, about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned" Annabeth replied and Steve turned to the window to contemplate her words...

 **Okay so that's the end of the first chapter, its my first proper Marvel fanfiction, and I hope I got it okay, this chapters been unbataed for the time being but I will upload the newer version once this chapter has been checked.Please enjoy and leave me a review**

 **Bye :) x**


End file.
